36
by Atomik27
Summary: Después de los sucesos en El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste, Mabel reúne a Dipper y Pacífica para que aparezcan en su show de Internet para que contesten 36 preguntas, las cuales están rigurosamente seleccionadas para que se enamoren.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, soy Atomik27, ye bueno... la verdad he estado biendo Gravity Falls desde el primer cap, pero luego lo deje por mi clases y diferentes motivos. Sin embargo me puse al día despues de que salió el epi: El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste. El cual me hizo ponerme al dia con la serie y esperndo el tan ansiado final. Bueno, en esta ocasión tengo preparado un fic corto, solo contará de 36 caps, ni más ni menos, pero los caps seran algo cortos, la mayoria seran muy cortos la verdad, pero entenderan por qué.**

 **Bien, este es el primer fic de GF que hago y es el único que es diferente a todos los fics que he hecho anteriormente. Por lo general me gusta hacer de misterio y a pesar de tener varias ideas... el estilo de narración que tengo no se presta tan bien al de la serie y tampoco creo poder competir con las grandiosas ideas de Alex, quien es un genio. Espero que vuelva a hacer animaciones o algun proyecto que este a la misma altura que GF. La verdad espero una peli, si más no lo recuerdo, Alex dijo que seguiriamos viendolo en cualquier momento, y la verdad espero que despues de su año sabático (lo cual se merece, hacer animaciones es tedioso, lo sé porque he llevado cursos de animación 2d y 3d... y si es complicado) Bueno, espero que despues de su descanso nos sorprenda con una pelicula o algo. Tal vez no se cumpla pero vale la pena soñar. Igual, Alex, mis respetos, fuiste muy decidido y profesional al tomar la decisión de solo hacer 2 temporadas, y las razones tambien son sompletamente profesionales, te vas por la puerta grande amigo.**

 **Bueno, comencemos!**

* * *

La cámara se enciende y comienza a grabar. Allí, frente a la pantalla se encuentra Mabel con pato en su regazo, mientras Candy y Grenda se encargan de la cámara.

\- Hola a todos y bienvenidos a "El Show de Mabel"! - anuncia muy alegre mientras se escuchan aplausos del 'público'.

\- Ahh… Mabel?

\- Ahora no, Dipper - le responde a su hermano gemelo que está fuera de cámara.

\- Pero…

\- Nop, boca cerrada. No me obligues a tomar medidas extremas.

\- Ok…

\- Bueno, en donde estaba? - trata de recordar.

\- Estabas presentando. - le recuerda Candy con una libreta en mano.

\- Oh, si! Cierto. Gracias, Candy. - continua Mabel con su show - Bien, en este nuevo capítulo veran mis habilidades en el amor.

\- Aún no entiendo por qué estoy aquí - dijo una voz fuera de cámara.

\- Ya verán. Esta vez tengo preparado una ronda de preguntas para enamorar

\- Esto no me está gustando - interrumpió Dipper.

\- Bien, te lo advertí. Grenda, encargate por favor.

Sin más que decir Grenda ató a Dipper en una silla y le puso una cinta en la boca para que no hable, mientras una chica de cabellos dorados miraba la escena.

\- Alguien puede decirme qué está pasando? - exigió la rubia.

\- Ato a Pacífica también? - pregunto Grenda.

\- Ni se te ocurra

\- Silencio, por favor. - trata de calmarlos - Bueno, continuemos. En total son 36 preguntas y para que vean que si funciona lo pondremos a prueba. Es por eso que contamos con la compañía de mi hermano gemelo Dipper, - la cámara muestra a Dipper atado en una silla - y mi amiga Pacifica Northwest, quien muy amablemente vino a nuestro show.

\- Eso no es cierto, me tendieron una trampa! - aclaró la rubia ante las cámaras.

\- Jajajaja seee...

\- Las demandare, ya verán - amenazó.

\- Grenda!

Grenda ata a Pacífica en la silla y le pone una cinta en la boca para que no hable, al igual que a Dipper

\- Bien. - continuó Mabel con una sonrisa en su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado - Ambos contestarán las 36 preguntas y al finalizar, verán que son el uno para el otro

\- Hmm! - objetaron Dipper y Pacífica

\- Bien, comencemos!

* * *

Dipper y Pacífica son enviados a una sala ambientada para una cena romántica. Había una mesa para dos, velas y el fuego de la chimenea.

\- Bien, acabemos con esto - dijo el niño con la gorra de pino.

 _ **1ra. Pregunta: Si pudieras elegir a cualquier persona en el mundo, ¿a quién invitarías a cenar?**_

\- Fácil. - responde Dipper - Invitaría al autor del diario. Tengo miles de preguntas que hacerle. Podríamos hablar horas y horas y tal vez hacer una investigación sobre las anomalías que recorren Gravity Falls.

\- Estas bromeando, verdad? - dice Pacífica sorprendida - Tienes la oportunidad de invitar a cualquiera y eliges al autor de ese extraño diario tuyo?

\- Eh si? Por?

\- Eres increíble. No quieres invitar a alguien más... no sé, normal? Una chica famosa tal vez?

\- Es mi respuesta final, así que por qué no me dejas en paz y respondes a la pregunta? Quiero saber cual es tu brillante y muy original respuesta. - le contestó algo molesto.

\- Ok. - responde muy segura de su respuesta - Invitaría a Lady Diana Frances Spencer, princesa de Gales. Porque no solo es una las mujeres más grandes apreciadas de la historia, sino que tenía una gran visión para con el pueblo. Sus grandes ideas ayudo a mucha gente, y a pesar de las traiciones no se rindió y siguió con su vida. Sin duda hay mucho por aprender de ella. Además no se vestía nada mal.

Dipper se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su compañera.

\- … Ok, si, es una brillante y original respuesta. Pero siendo sincero, pensé que elegirías a otra persona, una miss mundo o la creadora del lápiz labial.

\- No soy tan superficial. Y el hecho de ser rubia no me convierte en una tonta.

\- Si, lo siento

* * *

 **Bueno, como les dije seria corto.**

 **Si son nuevos lectores de este fic, quiero avisarles que este esta siendo modificado, por lo que tal vez habrá capítulos en formato scrip, las razones se encuentran en el cap 28.**

 **Bueno, espero sus reviews n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper y Pacífica siguen el la sala, sentados en la mesa, uno frente al otro.

 _ **2da. Pregunta: ¿Te gustaría ser famoso? ¿De qué forma?**_

\- Jajajaja bueno, supongo que un poco de reconocimiento no estaría mal. - respondió el joven Pines

\- Quien es superficial ahora?

\- Ok, ok, lo admito. Si me gustaría ser famoso, conocido por algún descubrimiento paranormal, tal vez ser un detective, tener casos relacionados con lo paranormal. - aclaró.

\- Ah, pues sí, creo que te iría bien.

\- Gracias. Qué hay de ti?

\- Yo ya soy famosa. - contestó llena de orgullo. - Ser la única heredera de la fortuna de la familia Noroeste, campeona mundial de minigolf y ser Señorita Gravity Falls por años... creo que son razones suficientes para ser famosa.

\- Si, es valido para mi también.

* * *

 **Como dije, algunos serian muy cortos, porque cada pregunta es diferente, sin embargo, trataré de que si la respuesta es corta entonces seran dos caps seguidos.**

 **Bueno, espero sus reviews n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper y Pacífica siguen el la sala, sentados en la mesa, uno frente al otro.

 ** _3ra. Pregunta: Antes de hacer una llamada telefónica, ¿ensayas lo que vas a decir? ¿Por qué?_**

Ambos preadolescentes ríen.

\- Bien... no recibo muchas llamadas telefónicas, todo lo que hago es textear. - confesó Pacífica - Si de llamadas se trata son más por skype.

\- Pero ensayas lo que vas a decir? - pregunto pregunto el joven Pines

\- Siendo sincera... nop. Soy algo directa.

\- Si, me di cuenta cuando me buscaste ese día. - recordó con una sonrisa - Fuiste directo al punto, sin rodeos.

\- Sé lo que quiero, aunque con mis padres es algo diferente, con ellos si tengo que pensar que tengo que decir.

\- Se nota que son duros

\- Si, todo tiene que estar conforme a sus reglas.

\- Si, lo note en la fiesta. No entendí lo de los tenedores.

\- Oh! Es parte de la etiqueta cuando pones los cubiertos en la mesa.

\- No eres tan espontánea entonces.

\- Ser espontánea no tiene nada que ver con tener clase o la forma de cómo comportarse.

\- Hablando de eso... que hay con la campana? - preguntó curioso.

\- Ahhh... no es de tu incumbencia. - contestó tratando de no mostrar sus nervios. Sin embargo, Dipper los noto, pero decidió hacer caso omiso. - Y tu? Ensayas lo que vas a decir?

\- Bueno... Si.

\- En serio?

\- Bueno, si... Solo soy precavido. - se justificó

\- Ok, al menos es para una llamada, no para hablarle a alguien frente a frente.

\- Jajajaja... seee... - respondió con una risa fingida recordando como había realizado todo un plan para invitar a Wendy a bailar en la fiesta de la Cabaña del Misterio.

* * *

 **Por el momento estoy haciendo las 36 preguntas para enamorar... He pensado hacer un cap 37 donde esten las preguntas que uds quieren... eso o un one short que seria una secuela super corta.**

 **Espero sus reviews n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper y Pacífica siguen el la sala, sentados en la mesa, uno frente al otro.

 ** _4ta. Pregunta: Para ti, ¿cómo sería un día perfecto?_**

`- Salida al centro comercial con mis amigas - contestó segura la joven Northwest

\- Que? Eso no lo haces ya?

\- Oh, si... pero sería genial si pudiera hacerlo cada vez que quiera. Tengo una agenda super apretada

\- Me parece justo

\- Qué hay de ti? Cuál sería tu día perfecto?

\- Hmmm... bueno... la verdad estos días en Gravity Falls... muy a pesar del peligro de muerte - Pacífica rio un poco - … Si... creo que han sido las vacaciones perfectas.

\- Volverías el año de que viene?

\- No es necesario que me lo preguntes.

\- Es raro que diga esto pero... ese día en la fiesta... ser perseguida por ese fantasma leñador... fue una gran aventura, no me extraña que te guste hacerlo. - admitió la rubia.

\- Sería extraño que no lo hiciera.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

 **Espero sus reviews n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper y Pacífica siguen el la sala, sentados en la mesa, uno frente al otro.

 ** _5ta. Pregunta: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cantaste a solas? ¿Y para otra persona?_**

\- A solas? Hmmm... tal vez ayer, mientras me servía cereal. Pero solo tarareaba- aclaró Dipper

\- Qué canción? - preguntó curiosa

\- Ahh… ninguna en especial - dijo el joven de gorra de pino sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan vergonzoso, o si?

\- Ahh… era de… un comercial! Si! Eso. De un comercial.

\- Ok, no eres bueno mintiendo, Pines. - Pacífica cruzo los brazos - Odio quedarme con la duda, asi que o me lo dices ahora… o lo averiguo por mi misma.

\- Cual seria la diferencia?

\- Ok… te propongo esto. Si me lo dices ahora, no me burlare después. Lo prometo.

\- Ok, no te rías - se rindió

\- Entonces, si es vergonzoso.

\- Juralo

\- Lo juro

\- Ok... Me gustan las canciones de Abba

Despues de un breve silencio, la única hija de los Northwest estalló en risas.

\- Jajajaja... Abba?

\- Prometiste que no te reirías

\- No, no... - trató de calmarse - No lo hice con mala intención... Es solo... es que no pensé que tuviéramos algo en común.

\- Eh?

\- Abba es mi favorita también.

\- En serio?

\- Si, tienen buen ritmo. Dancing Queen es de las mejores.

\- Hey! También creo eso!

\- En serio? Wow... Quiero decir... es extraño que te guste, pues eres un chico, pero igual... me parece genial. - Pacífica le sonrió - Y supongo que no tarareabas.

\- Ehh… en realidad si, un poco… Pero en voz baja. El tío Stan es… muy burlón.

\- Ok. La última vez que cante sola… fue un dia antes de la fiesta. Estaba en mi cuarto dibujando algo. Creo que fue "Someone whatching over me" de Hilary Duff.

\- Y la última vez que cantaste en público?

\- Oh, esa fue en una de las tantas reuniones de negocios de mis padres. Era noche de talentos y, como siempre, me anotaron para que participe. Y tu?

\- Ahh… bueno… cante Reinas de la Media Noche con Stan y Mabel

Pacífica vuelve a estallar en risas.

\- Oh, vamos!

\- Lo siento. Ok, frente a quienes cantaron?

\- A los zombies, pero…

\- En serio? Le cantaron a los zombies?

\- Según el diario, para derrotarlos teníamos que unir los tres tipos de voces. Y si te lo preguntas, Mabel eligió la canción.

\- Ok, eso lo explica.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

 **Espero sus reviews n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**_6ta. Pregunta:_ _Si pudieras vivir hasta los 90 años y tener el cuerpo o la mente de alguien de 30 durante los últimos 60 años de tu vida, ¿cuál de las dos opciones elegirías?_**

Dipper: Mente

Pacífica: Cuerpo

Dipper: *tos*Superficial*tos*

Pacífica: Que? Lucir bien no es un delito.

Dipper: Buen punto. Tampoco me gustaria estar arrugado y eso...

Pacífica: Aunque lo de mente tampoco esta mal

* * *

 **Este es uno super corto pero espero igual que les haga gustado**

 **Algo que quiero decir es que es un fic diario... si bn no actualizo todos los dias, de todas formas me pondré al dia. No se si lo habran notado pero los caps van conforme a la fecha. Quiere decir que si el dia 10 de enero no subo el cap 10, eso quiere decir que el 11 de enero subire el cap 10 y 11. Pero si no actualizo hasta el 13, por ejemplo, eso quiere decir que el 13 publicare el cap 10, 11, 12 y 13.**

 **Espero sus reviews n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

_**7ma. Pregunta:**_ _ **¿Tienes una corazonada secreta acerca de cómo vas a morir?**_

Dipper: En ocasiones me pongo a pensar y creo que de tantas persecuciones paranormales... moriré comido por una criatura peligrosa

Pacífica: Pero aun asi no dejas de hacerlo

Dipper: Es emocionante.

Pacífica: Bueno, al menos moriras haciendo lo que te gusta

Dipper: Que hay de ti?

Pacífica: La bendita campana.

Dipper: Que?

Pacífica: No se... pero creo que si muero... la campana tendría la culpa.

Dipper: Aun tengo curiosidad por la campana.

Pacífica: Es difícil de explicar, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Dipper: Descuida, no lo haré.

* * *

 **Espero sus reviews n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

_**8va. Pregunta: Di tres cosas que creas tener en común con tu interlocutor.**_

Dipper: Hmmm... Nos gusta las canciones de Babba.

Pacifica: Algo que no se sepa ya

Dipper: Eso no esta en la pregunta asi que vale.

Pacifica: Bien... Yo creo que... a ambos nos gusta salir. A ti te gusta salir de aventura a cazar monstruos y a mi me gusta cazar tiendas.

Dipper: Jajajaja... pues si, en cierto modo tiene sentido.

Pacífica: Claro que al final yo termino con un montón de ropa linda y tu con lodo en los zapatos

Dipper: Hey!

Pacífica: Oh vamos, sabes que tengo razón

Dipper: Ok. Sabes que otra cosa tenemos en común?

Pacífica: La verdad me estoy esforzando para encontrar las similitudes entre nosotros.

Dipper: Bueno, es que no nos conocemos, al menos no del todo.

Pacífica: Lo único que sé es que, aparte de Babba, somos diferentes de los pies a la cabeza.

Dipper: Hmmm... no creo. A ambos nos gusta investigar.

Pacífica: Jaaa... no leo nada que no sea Crepúsculo o alguna saga que esté de moda, como los Juegos del Hambre.

Dipper: Bueno, al parecer nos gusta leer también. Pero me refiero a que al menos te gusta averiguar cosas importantes, como lo de la princesa de Gales.

Pacífica: Okay... si, también en cierto modo es correcto.

Dipper: Gracias

Pacífica: Bueno... Creo que a ambos nos gusta hacer las cosas bien. A mi me gusta que todo quede perfecto y tu haces listas para saber que decir en una llamada telefónica.

Dipper: Jajajaja... okay...

Pacífica: Y... creo que en cierta forma extraña... creo que somos tímidos y tenemos miedo.

Dipper: De qué tienes miedo?

Pacífica: Te lo dije esa noche en mi fiesta, ya sabes, antes de que te convirtieras en madera.

Dipper: Oh, si... Tus padres...

Pacífica: Si... Siguiente pregunta?

* * *

 **Espero sus reviews n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**_9na. Pregunta: ¿Por qué aspecto de tu vida te sientes más agradecido?_**

Pacífica: Ok, no es mi intención ser superficial, pero me gusta la idea de ser millonaria. Tienes un cuarto de ensueño, ropa a la moda, cosas geniales, personas que trabajen para ti...

Dipper: Es superficial, pero no sé si esa seria mi respuesta si viviera la vida que vives.

Pacífica: Si fuera asi verias que eso es lo unico con lo cual estarias agradecido.

Dipper: A qué te refieres?

Pacífica: Pues... mis padres ponen mucha presión en mi. ¨Una Noroeste siempre tiene que ser mejor que todos y en todo". Clases de canto, ballet, teatro, patinaje, minigolf, clases de piano, violín, pintura. Clases de etiqueta, como vestir, como maquillarte, como hablar, como comer, como caminar... como pensar, con quienes juntarme y con quienes no. Es muy estresante.

Dipper: Me imagino.

Pacífica: Qué hay de ti?

Dipper: Fácil. Mabel. Es mi hermana gemela y no sé que haría si ella no estuviera a mi lado. Es mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, hemos vivido varias cosas juntos. Y aunque seamos diferentes tambien, la quiero.

Pacífica: Si, lo sé. La defiendes de todo. Y a pesar de haber hecho las paces o algo asi... aun me odiabas por haberle hecho quedar mal a Mabel en varias ocasiones.

Dipper: Lo siento... Supongo que no lo sabes porque eres hija única.

Pacífica: Si... Y descuida, estas perdonado.

* * *

 **Espero sus reviews n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**_10ma. Pregunta: Si pudieras cambiar algo en cómo te educaron, ¿qué sería?_**

Dipper: Dejame adivinar... La bendita campana otra vez

Pacífica: Jajajaja si.

Dipper: Bueno... yo cambiaria... el hecho de ser muy tímido. Creo que me falta confianza.

Pacífica: Para alguien que se ha enfrenteado a un feo y barbudo leñador fantasma categoria 10... no creo que te falte confianza.

Dipper: Si, pero me referia a otros puntos

Pacífica: Como cuales?

Dipper: Ehh.. No sé... como cuando hablo con las chicas-

Pacífica: Soy una chica

Dipper: S-Si pero me refiero a, ya sabes, cuando uno quiere... ahmm no se como decirlo, ehh...

Pacífica: Jajajaja... cuando quieres coquetear con una chica?

Dipper: Ehh... nop... pero si

Pacífica: Jajajaja tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso

Dipper: Q-Que?

Pacífica: Que tal vez te pueda dar algunos tips. Ya sabes... soy una chica y sé como piensan.

Dipper: Hmm no se

Pacífica: Bueno, siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a Mabel

Dipper: Cuales son los tips?

Pacífica: Jajajaja

* * *

 **Lo se me retrace en actualizar, pero alli estan los caps adelantados.**

 **Para quienes me siguen y quieren ver la continuacion de mi fic de Hi NY! Lo siento chicos, pero van a tener que seguir esperando. Estoy de viaje y mi laptop con los caps que habia avanzado se quedo, es por eso que no he estado actualizando.**

 **Aun sigo de viaje por vacaciones, no se cuando volvere pero igual espero que sea pronto puesto a que extraño mi cama xDD**

 **Bueno espero sus reviews n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**_11ra. Pregunta: Tómate cuatro minutos para contar a tu compañero la historia de tu vida con todo el detalle posible._**

Dipper: Bueno, tengo 12 años, pronto cumpliré 13. Soy de California pero estoy pasando mis vacaciones aquí en Gravity Falls con mi tío abuelo Stan.

Pacífica: Pasaras tu cumpleaños aquí?

Dipper: Si

Pacífica: Espero recibir invitación.

Dipper: Jajajaja le diré a Mabel. Bueno... en California... bueno, es diferente.

Pacífica: Por qué?

Dipper: Bueno, a parte de no haber anomalías y misterios por resolver, salvo crímenes; no soy el chico tan osado como lo soy aquí.

Pacífica: Un nerd, siempre lo supe Jajajaja solo bromeo, continua.

Dipper: Bueno... en realidad es cierto. No tengo muchos amigos... la verdad solo se juntan por tener una buena calificación o cosas así. No soy como Mabel, que es una de las más populares de la escuela.

Pacífica: Imposible de imaginar.

Dipper: Si... bueno... supongo que aquí en Gravity Falls tengo buena suerte de tener amigos... Tener al tío Stan... a Soos, Wendy-

Pacífica: Wendy?

Dipper: S-Si

Pacífica: Es la hija de un leñador, creo, no?

Dipper: Si

Pacífica: Ella te gusta?

Dipper: Q-Qué?!

Pacífica: Hey, no soy tonta, sé cosas

Dipper: Ok... si.

Pacífica: Sabes que es mayor que tu, verdad?

Dipper: Lo sé! Me lo dijo ella también.

Pacífica: Entonces te armaste de valor para decirle lo que sentías.

Dipper: La verdad fue culpa del Cambiaformas

Pacífica: El cambia que?

Dipper: Larga historia. Pero bueno... me dijo que seriamos amigos, y así ha sido.

Pacífica: Bueno... Ella es genial, aunque debería aprender a vestirse mejor, pero igual el look le queda. Y si le dices a alguien que dije eso, lo negare

Dipper: Jajajaja de acuerdo

Pacífica: Pero creo que deberías buscarte a alguien de tu edad.

Dipper: Si... Y que hay de ti?

Pacífica: Bien... También tengo 12, y cumpliré 13, pero eso será después del verano, así que tal vez no lleguen a estar allí.

Dipper: Nos ibas a invitar?

Pacífica: Lo digo por si hay otro fantasma, cosa que espero que no haya.

Dipper: Jajajaja ok

Pacífica: Bien... soy la única hija y heredera de la familia Noroeste. Mis padres son Preston y Priscilla. Y para quitarte la duda, si, si soy rubia natural.

Dipper: Jajajaja ok

Pacífica: Mi vida en la escuela... la verdad no es muy diferente a la vida que tengo en vacaciones, salvo por los profesores.

Dipper: Supongo que debes estudiar en un colegio privado con puros niños ricos.

Pacífica: Lo lógico seria que sí, pero te equivocas Sherlock. Este año estaré en la secundaria de Gravity Falls. Claro que cuando llego a casa tengo tutores privados.

Dipper: O sea que también eres una nerd

Pacífica: No. Cuando eres rica y linda... es imposible que seas una nerd. Y odio estereotipar las cosas pero a parte de eso soy rubia.

Dipper: Buen punto. Pero igual, es otra cosa que tenemos en común.

Pacífica: No te ilusiones. Bueno... creo que finalizaré diciendo que antes vivía de eso, de ser la chica rica del pueblo... pero luego un tonto me mostro que mi familia era una farsa y, cito, que era un eslabón más en la peor cadena del mundo.

Dipper: En serio siento haber dicho eso.

Pacífica: Ya lo sé... pero tenias razón... Así que... he decidido cambiar las cosas. Hacer algo más importante y reparar mi apellido... No seré una más en esa cadena... Ya no.

Dipper: Cualquier cosa, tienes mi apoyo

Pacífica: Gracias

* * *

 **Bueno espero sus reviews n.n**


	12. Chapter 12

_**12da. Pregunta: Si mañana te pudieras levantar disfrutando de una habilidad o cualidad nueva, ¿cuál sería?**_

Dipper: Ser más osado. Pero si hablamos de superpoderes... creo que... seria algo que me ayude con mis aventuras llenas de misterio.

Pacífica: Rayos lacer?

Dipper: No estaria mal.

Pacífica: Jajajaja, bueno yo elegiria, sin quitarle la idea a Frozen, poderes de hielo.

Dipper: En serio?

Pacífica: Bueno, siempre me ha gustado patinar en el hielo, pero no siempre nieva en Gravity Falls, salvo por navidad, pero igual... Podría congelar un lago y patinar allí sin problemas. Además tendría helado cada vez que quiera.

Dipper: Jajajaja buen punto.

* * *

 **Bueno este cap es un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero tenia que publicarlo si o si. Este sera el ultimo cap de esta primera sección de preguntas. La proxima semana se inicia la segunda sección.**

 **Bueno, antes que cualquier cosa... Ya se publico el 2do trailer del ultimo cap de GF. La verdad es que quiero pero a la vez no quiero ver... es un sentimiento algo extraño. En serio voy a echar de menos ver nuevos caps de GF. La verdad no estaba tan segura si Pacifica seria "llama¨. Anteriormente se habia dicho que la llama era por ser las mas grandes guerreras por lo que pense que tal vez Wendy seria "llama", y Pacifica seria "hielo" porque en la fiesta de su mansión habia una escultura de hielo de ella. Pero seguro Alex lo puso para despistar. OMG El es un genio en todo. Extrañare sus trolleos jajajaja... Espero que en Latinoameria que estrene pronto y en tun tiempo en donde este desocupada, libre de tareas, examenes, eventos en donde no haya cable... etc.**

 **Bueno, espero que estos dos caps les haya gustado, espero sus reviews n.n**


	13. Chapter 13

Mabel: Bien llegamos a nuestro segundo set de preguntas, y para ello hemos reforzado un poco más las preguntas y hemos juntado más los asientos de Dipper y Pacífica. Qué opinan, chicas? Esta funcionando?

Grenda: Se les ve muy bien juntos

Mabel: Lo se! Soy mejor que Cupido

Candy: Ambos se han abierto el uno al otro. Se han estado conociendo un poco más. Me gusta este proyecto.

Mabel: Bueno, seguimos con nuestra ronda de preguntas.

* * *

 _ **13ra. Pregunta: Si una bola de cristal te pudiera decir la verdad sobre ti mismo, tu vida, el futuro, o cualquier otra cosa, ¿qué le preguntarías?**_

Pacífica: Es mi turno de adivinar. Pedirias que te muestre quién es el autor del diario y donde encontrarlo.

Dipper: Soy tan predecible?

Pacífica: Te la vives obsecionado con ese diario, que me sorprende que no lo hayas traido hoy

Dipper: Por si no lo sabes Mabel me lo decomisó antes de comenzar con esta locura.

Pacífica: Y eso comprueba mi teoria

Dipper: Ok, Noroeste, tu tampoco te quedas atrás. Pedirias cómo deshacerte de esa estupida campana, no?

Pacífica: Pues si.

Dipper: No te vas a molestar?

Pacífica: La mejor forma de molestar a una persona es no darle la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Dipper: Es brillante... Bueno, en realidad es terrible... bueno es terriblemente brillante!

Pacífica: Gracias

* * *

 **Como les comente en el cap anterior, aqui ya pasamos al segundo rango de preguntas.**

 **Por cierto, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia encuento a las futuras respuestas, son bienvenidas.**

 **Bueno, espero que estos dos caps les haya gustado, espero sus reviews n.n**


	14. Chapter 14

_**14ta. Pregunta: ¿Hay algo que hayas deseado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho todavía?**_

Pacífica: Romper esa estúpido campana

Dipper: Ja!

Pacífica: Bien, lo admito estoy algo obsesionada por esa campana. Algo más que tenemos en común.

Dipper: Ambos vivimos obsesionados por algo. No me molesta.

Pacífica: Bien, entonces... qué no has hecho aun?

Dipper: Bueno... dejando de lado el diario, mi objetivo de este verano era salir con Wendy pero varias cosas me lo impidieron.

Pacífica: Pensé que lo habías superado.

Dipper: Si... pero igual. Quiero decir... salir con una chica no estaría mal.

Pacífica: Jajajaja okay... en serio te urgen esos tips para conquistar chicas jajajaja

Dipper: Solo espero que no me cobres

Pacífica: Bien... te propongo una cosa. No eres popular en la escuela, cierto.

Dipper: Cierto

Pacífica: Yo soy muy popular... en todo Gravity Falls.

Dipper: Ehh... Qué estas planeando?

Pacífica: Quieres conquistar a una chica? Te doy permiso de tomarnos una foto aquí y... le dices a todos que tuviste una cita con la chica más popular y rica del pueblo y listo. Popularidad asegurada y chicas detrás de ti por un buen tiempo. Y como no es una publicidad masiva no durará mucho tiempo, pero si lo suficiente para que no seas invisible.

Dipper: Ehh... es un buen plan, pero seria mentir

Pacífica: No es mentir. Por si no te has dado cuenta aquí hay una mesa para dos, velas, una chimenea, clásicos para un ambiente romántico para una cita. Una cita forzada, pero igual es una cita.

Dipper: Buen plan. Qué quieres a cambio?

Pacífica: Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños.

Dipper: Gracias

* * *

 **Como podrán ver en cada pregunta los personajes se van acercando cada vez más, encontrando similitudes entre ellos.**

 **Como dije anteriormente, pueden mandar sus preguntas y propuestas para los próximos capitulos**

 **Bueno, espero que estos dos caps les haya gustado, espero sus reviews n.n**


	15. Chapter 15

_**15ta. Pregunta: ¿Cuál es el mayor logro que has conseguido en tu vida?**_

Dipper: Siendo sincero, los agradecimientos de parte de tu familia por haber atrapado al fantasma, fue gratificante. Que un hombre tan importante como Preston Noroeste, muy aparte de ser farsante, que te diga que has hecho un buen trabajo... se siente genial.

Pacífica: No sé si debería ofenderme

Dipper: Jajajaja lo siento

Pacífica: No te preocupes. Él... siempre ha sido algo dificil de impresionar, sabes? Para él solo existe una cosa: Ganar. Imprecionar a mi padre es muy difícil.

Dipper: Supongo que pone mucha precion en ti

Pacifica: No tienes idea.

Dipper: Supongo tambien que el mayor logro que has consegido es haber conseguido su aprobación por algo que hiciste. Minigolf o ser la Señorita Gravity Falls... seguro se sintio muy orgulloso.

Pacífica: Pues... si... por ser Señorita Gravity Falls me dio toda la colección de Adriana Constantini a medida. Una cartera Renzo Costa y mil dolares más en mi tarjeta de credito por ser campeona en minigolf. Y bueno... creo que viste lo que hizo por lo del minigolf vs Mabel.

Dipper: Vaya... A mi lo maximo que me han dado son 5 dolares.

Pacífica: Esos existen?

Dipper: Tienes que estar bromeando

Pacifica: Jajajaja pues claro. No soy tan superficial.

Dipper: Jajajaja ok

Pacifica: Recibi buenos premios por cada cosa buena que he hecho. Pero... sabes? No fue tan gratificante que esa ves en la fiesta... cuando me dijiste que no era necesario que fuera como mis padres... y luego venci a esa estúpida campana y jale la palanca... Que ese feo y barbudo leñador me haya dicho que no era como los otros Noroeste... Fue lo mas gratificante que me ha pasado.

Dipper: Opino lo mismo. Cambiaste mucho ese dia. Ya no eras Pacifica Noroeste, la chica mas popular, arrogante y rica de todo Gravity Falls, sino Pacifica Noroeste, la chica linda y millonaria que quiere reparar las cosas para bien.

Pacifica: Gracias, es genial que - Espera... Linda?

Dipper: Que?

Pacifica: Dijiste que era linda?

Dipper: Que?! Yo? No...

Pacifica: Creo que si lo dijiste

Dipper: E-Escuchaste mal.

Pacifica: Okaaay... Esto es extraño.

Dipper: (nervioso) Jajaja... siguiente pregunta, por favor?

* * *

 **Como podrán ver en cada pregunta los personajes se van acercando cada vez más, encontrando similitudes entre ellos.**

 **NOTA: El capitulo 13 ha sido modificado.**

 **Como dije anteriormente, pueden mandar sus preguntas y propuestas para los próximos capitulos**

 **Bueno, espero que estos dos caps les haya gustado, espero sus reviews n.n**


	16. Chapter 16

_**16ta Pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que más valoras en un amigo?**_

Dipper: Hmmm creo que dos cosas. Sinceridad y confianza. Sinceridad porque, bueno, uno quiere un amiga de verdad, no solo porque quieren algo de ti.

Pacífica: Qué quieres decir?

Dipper: Bueno, en California... los amigos que tenia por lo general solo paraban conmigo por querer una buena calificación, luego se apartaban.

Pacífica: Y... por qué no te quedas aqui? En Gravity Falls?

Dipper: Eh?

Pacífica: Bueno... ya sabes, tienes amigos aquí. Y por lo que vi eres muy conocido. Saliste en las noticias. Por qué no te quedas?

Dipper: Le verdad no es mala idea, y lo he pensado mucho, le verdad. Pero... mis padres estan en California. Mi padre tiene un buen empleo, se ha esforzado bastante para llegar a donde esta, y creo que no seria justo que lo abandone todo porque solo quiero quedarme.

Pacífica: Entiendo...

Dipper: Y tu? Qué es lo que más valoras en un amigo?

Pacífica: Le preguntas a la chica equivocada. La verdad... no tengo amigos verdaderos. Los que me rodean solo están conmigo por mi status social.

Dipper: Que hay de tu sequito de amigas?

Pacífica: Somos amigas porque así dictaba el contrato que firmo mi padre con el padre de cada una de ellas.

Dipper: Wow... O sea, sabia que te obligaban a hacer cosas que no querías y que tenias que cumplir ciertas reglas, pero obligarte a ser amiga de otras por contrato?

Pacífica: Si... supongo que esa es otra cosa que tenemos en común. No tenemos amigos verdaderos. Oh! Cierto... Tu tienes a Mabel, a Wendolyn, y a tu sirviente.

Dipper: No es mi sirviente, solo trabaja en la cabaña, y se llama Soos. Y no es Wendolyn es Wendy.

Pacífica: Cierto... Lo siento.

Dipper: No hay problema. Pero no estas sola. Tienes amigos... A Mabel, por ejemplo; aunque la verdad no se si quedaron en buenos términos. Creo que quedaron en una relación más neutral.

Pacífica: Si, creo que diste al punto.

Dipper: Bueno, cualquiera que sean las condiciones, Mabel aun te considera su amiga. Y yo también.

Pacífica: Eh? Pensé que estabas molesto porque te mentí esa vez en la fiesta.

Dipper: Y luego manchamos la alfombra favorita de tus padres por diversión. Pensé que dicha actividad seria símbolo de paz.

Pacífica: Bueno, entonces eres bienvenido cada vez que quieras a manchar esa estúpida alfombra.

Ambos se ríen.

* * *

 **En lo personal me gusto que manchara la alfombra, en mi caso nunca me he atrevido a hacerlo... Lo unico que he hecho esmanchar el mantel favorito de i madre, pero fue accidente. Que dicen uds? Alguna vez hicieron algo parecido?**

 **Bueno, espero que estos dos caps les haya gustado, espero sus reviews n.n**


	17. Chapter 17

**_17ta Pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más valioso?_**

Dipper: Bueno... hace años atrás, en el día de San Valentín... Bueno, como de costumbre Mabel recibió muchas tarjetas, mientras que yo fui el único en no recibir nada.

Pacífica: En serio?

Dipper: Si... Bueno, no hace falta decir que me fastidiaron por eso. Pero al final del día recibí algo. Mabel junto todas las cartas que había recibido y con ellas hizo una para mi.

Pacífica: Que tierno

Dipper: Si... Espera... Pacifica Noroeste esta mostrando compasión?

Pacifica: No te acostumbres porque no volverá ocurrir. En serio lamento que eso te haya pasado.

Dipper: Descuida, esta en el pasado. Pero que hay de ti?

Pacífica: Bueno... la primera vez que pise la pista de hielo... en serio era muy mala. Comencé con clases de ballet, y también era muy mala. Pero puse empeño. Fue la primera vez que mis padres no influenciaron en nada para que ganara. El don es mío y solo mío. No es comprado, ni planeado, ni arreglado... solo es parte de mi esfuerzo.

Dipper: Pensé que dirías que el mejor momento había sido cuando ensuciaste la alfombra favorita de tus padres.

Pacífica: Jajajaja... si, la verdad es que tienes razón.

* * *

 **En lo personal me gusto que manchara la alfombra, en mi caso nunca me he atrevido a hacerlo... Lo unico que he hecho esmanchar el mantel favorito de i madre, pero fue accidente. Que dicen uds? Alguna vez hicieron algo parecido?**

 **Bueno, espero que estos dos caps les haya gustado, espero sus reviews n.n**


	18. Chapter 18

**_18va. Pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más doloroso?_**

Pacifica: Que me dijeras que mi familia era una farsa fue muy malo. Y cuando mis padres me dijeron que por una parte era cierto pero que prácticamente no era nada y que el dinero lo arreglaba todo... Me sentí mejor. Hasta que me abriste los ojos y encontré las pinturas...

Dipper: En serio lamento que te hayas enterado de esa forma. Bueno, aunque tampoco fue correcto que te lo dijera así como así. Lo siento.

Pacífica: No, descuida... El hecho es que caí en cuenta de que... tenias razón. A mis 12 años ya había mentido, formado parte de tratos, había sido arrogante y tratado mal a los demás buscando mi gloria y conveniencia... Era igual que ellos.

Dipper: La verdad es que no eres como ellos. Bueno, tal vez al inicio si, pero ahora eres diferente

Pacifica: Si... al parecer soy la chica linda de Gravity Falls, según tu opinión.

Dipper: E-Eh, yo nunca dije eso

Si lo hiciste

Dipper: No se suponía que era una cita, quiero decir, conversación privada!

Bienvenido a la primera transmisión en público de "El Show de Mabel"

Dipper: Esto no puede estar pasando

Pacífica: Jajajaja... Bueno, cambiando el tema, que hay de ti?

Dipper: Bueno, las burlas por parte de mis compañeros ese día en San Valentín... fueron mas fuertes que cualquier otro día. Pero el mas doloroso fue cuando le dije a Wendy lo que sentía por ella y que me rechazara...

Pacífica: Supongo que debió ser muy doloroso

Dipper: Lo fue y mucho...

Pacífica: Bueno... como te dije, era muy mayor para ti. No lo crees?

Dipper: Si, supongo que si

Pacífica: Igual no te rindas. Somos muy jóvenes todavía para sentir amor verdadero.

Dipper: Aun me parece extraño que Pacifica Noroeste me este dando consejos de amor.

Pacífica: Como dijiste... no soy como los otros Noroeste. Pero igual no te acostumbres.

Dipper: Lo se.

Pacífica: Bueno, terminare subiendo tu ego diciéndote que cualquier chica seria afortunada en salir contigo.

Dipper: En serio?

Pacífica: Pues si. Tal vez no seas el chico más popular o adinerado o un duque, o una estrella pop...

Dipper: Ve al punto.

Pacífica: Ok, lo siento. El punto es... que eres un buen chico. Agradable, inteligente, divertido... obsesionado con lo paranormal, pero igual es... algo adorable y tierno. Y si le dices a alguien que dije eso, lo negare.

Dipper: Okay.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, hace mucho que no actualizaba, asi que este 14 de febrero les dejo un regalo... 4 capitulos seguidos de este fic con un nombre bn minimalista: 36.  
Y el lunes 15... en la noche, subire los dos caps finales de la 2da. seccion de preguntas, más el cap 25, el cual es el primer cap de nuestra tercera sección de preguntas.**

 **Espero sus opiniones**


	19. Chapter 19

**_19na Pregunta: Si supieras que en un año vas a morir de manera repentina, ¿cambiarías algo en tu manera de vivir? ¿Por qué?_**

Pacifica: Bueno, de por si ya estoy cambiando

Dipper: Y lo estas haciendo muy bien.

Pacifica: Gracias.

Dipper: Claro que tus momentos sarcásticos siguen allí pero igual. No me imagino a Pacifica Noroeste sin sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Pacífica: Lo mismo opino. Al igual que tu sin tu obsesión por ese libro.

Dipper: Y allí esta.

Pacífica: Jajajaja... La verdad cambiar para bien... bueno, se siente bien. Claro que aun me falta acostumbrarme. Creo que el problema es que sigo teniendo miedo de mis padres.

Dipper: Solo dales tiempo. Si tu pudiste cambiar, ellos también.

Pacífica: Eso ni tu te lo crees

Dipper: Cierto, pero hay que ser positivos.

Pacifica: No es que no lo sea, solo soy realista. Pero bueno, que hay de ti?

Dipper: Creo que ya había mencionado que quería ser mas osado.

Pacífica: Jajajaja tu tranquilo, después de que te de los tips, estarás listo.

Dipper: Si, eso espero.

* * *

 **Espero sus opiniones y reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_20va. Pregunta: ¿Qué significa la amistad para ti?_**

Dipper: Poder contar con esa persona siempre. Tener su total confianza. Y aunque sea de la familia o no, es como si lo fuera más. Es como con Mabel. Ella es mi hermana pero tambien es como mi mejor amiga. Ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Pacífica: Han tenido peleas?

Dipper: Varias, pero siempre terminamos en buenos terminos. Quiero decir... que muy a pesar de nuestras diferencias nos seguimos queriendo.

Pacífica: Sé que son muy diferentes... Supongo que con el tiempo te acostumbras a su extrovertida personalidad.

Dipper: Pues si. Y tu?

Pacífica: Amistad... creo que es... como tu y Mabel. Asi que opino lo mismo que tú. Una amistad sin conveniencia, sin condiciones ni nada,

Dipper: Supongo que eso es lo negativo de ser millonaria, sin animos de ofender ni nada.

Pacífica: Es el precio de tener una vida llena de lujos.

Dipper: Bien, como te dije... aun cuentas con mi amistad y la de Mabel. Claro que Candy y Grenda tambien estarian de acuerdo.

Pacífica: (sonrie) Si, lo he notado.

* * *

 **Espero sus opiniones y reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**21ra. Pregunta: ¿Qué importancia tiene el amor y el afecto en tu vida?**_

Dipper: Creo que es muy importante. Que alguien te muestre su amor y afecto a pesar de todo, ya sea bueno o malo...

Pacífica: No sabes que decir, verdad?

Dipper: Bueno, es que es complicado. Todos necesitamos amor y afecto.

Pacífica: Dimelo a mi.

Dipper: Eh?

Pacífa: Ah, pues mis padres no es que sean fribolos...

Dipper: Oh, si, son un rayito de sol (!)

Pacífica: Bueno, ok, si, lo son. No era necesario el sarcasmo. Es solo que tienen una forma extraña y... lujosa, de expresar sus sentimientos.

Dipper: Casi igual al tio Stan. Excepto por la parte lujosa. Es más bien...

Pacífica: Tacaño?

Dipper: No... pero si. Igual valoro esos detalles.

* * *

 **Espero sus opiniones y reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**22da. Pregunta: Comparte de forma alternada cinco características que consideres positivas de nuestro compañero**_

Pacífica: No lo tomes a mal... pero la primera impresión que me diste fue... que eras un completo nerd. Siempre con ese libro.

Dipper: Hey!

Pacífica: Jajajaja... lo siento. Es que, vamos... es temporada de vacaciones por lo general llevar un libro a todas partes es... Por favor no me dejes decirlo.

Dipper: Ok, ok. Entiendo el punto

Pacífica: Siento si te ofendí con el comentario pero fue la primera impresión que me diste.

Dipper: Es casi como la impresión de Rubia Oxigenada que me diste la primera vez que te vi.

Pacífica: Hey!

Dipper: Ok, estamos a mano.

Pacífica: Pero tranquilo... ese pensamiento se fue. Ahora creo que eres... mas o menos normal

Dipper: Hey!

Pacífica: Jajajaja... lo siento, otra vez. Pero debes de reconocer que todo lo que te ha pasado no es precisamente normal.

Dipper: Buen punto.

Pacífico: Y sigues vivo lo cual me hace pensar que eres muy bueno en lo que haces. Eres muy inteligente. Eres hábil y piensas y actúas rápido.

Dipper: Gracias

Pacífica: De nada.

Dipper: Tú... bueno de ser una experta en moda no cave duda que lo eres.

Pacífica: Supongo que te refieres a que me visto bien.

Dipper: Si. Tambien eres inteligente... tal vez no tanto como yo-

Pacífica: Hey!

Dipper: Jajajaja ahora sabes lo que se siente

Pacífica: Ok, lo declaro un empate.

Dipper: Bien... hmmm... que más? Oh, si! Eres mas humilde de lo que pensaba. Y divertida también.

Pacífica: Gracias, tú igual eres muy divertido y gracioso, cosa que no me esperaba.

Dipper: El sentimiento es mutuo.

Pacífica: Jajajaja... ok...Algo más... creo que eres muy confiable... y un buen amigo y hermano tambien

Mabel: El mejor hermano!

Dipper y Pacífica rien

Pacífica: Eso comprueba mi punto.

Dipper: Jajajaja gracias.

* * *

 **Espero sus opiniones y reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**_23ra. Pregunta: ¿Tu familia es cercana y cariñosa? ¿Crees que tu infancia fue más feliz que la de los demás?_**

Pacífica: No. Pero hemos pasado tiempo de calidad como familia. Fiestas, minigolf, navidad.

Dipper: Supongo que te daran muchos regalos en esa epoca.

Pacífica: Si, pero solo que en ese dia en especial la pasamos junto con toda la familia Noroeste. De parte de mamá y papá.

Dipper: Bueno, supongo que debes valorar mucho esos tiempos.

Pacífica: Si, y no. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos, despues de todo son mis padres, pero es otro dia festivo en donde todo tiene que ser acorde a lo que ellos dictan. La comida, los manteles, las decoraciones, musica, invitados... y sin mencionar las reglas que me ponen, que vestir que decir, donde sentarme, que hacer y que no hacer. Me volvere loca un dia de estos.

Dipper: Wow, son muchas cosas. La unica regla que tenemos en casa cuanto es un dia festivo es asearnos, vestirnos bien y nada de peleas.

Pacífica: Tienes suerte.

Dipper: Hey, no digas eso. Tus padres te aman... tal vez no lo veas, pero estoy seguro de que muy dentro de si te quieren y te valoran.

Pacífica: Eso fue algo cursi... pero lindo. Qué hay de ti?

Dipper: Pues... mis padres son normales. Compartimos el tiempo suficiente. Nunca es más y nunca es poco. Es equivalente el tiempo que pasan conmigo y con Mabel, al que pasan en el trabajo o alguna que otra reunion. Pero si, hemos compartido mucho.

Pacífica: Que hay de Stan?

Dipper: El tambien nos quiere mucho. Pese a ser un viajo avaro y estafador... nos quiere mucho y haria lo que sea por mantenernos a salvo.

Pacífica: Él tambien sabe de tu diario?

Dipper: Lo llevo todo el tiempo en mi chaleco y siempre lo estoy leyendo, asi que si (sin querer dar más información)

Pacífica: Entonces hay confianza entre ustedes.

Dipper: Si, la hay.

* * *

 **Espero sus opiniones y reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

**_24ta. Pregunta: ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a tu relación con tu madre?_**

Pacífica: Si tuviera que elegir entre quedarme con mi padre o mi madre... sin duda alguna seria mamá. Si, me tendria loca diciendome como comportarme y vestirme, pero al menos no tendria que ser la mejor en tooodo. Salvo tan vez en lo de Señorita Gravity Falls, pero eso es pan comido.

Dipper: Obviamente

Pacífica: Oh, si, cierto... es obvio para ti porque piensas que soy linda

Dipper: Que yo no dije eso!

Mabel, Grenda y Candy: Si lo dijiste!

Dipper: Rayos!

Pacífica: Jajajaja. Qué elegirias tu?

Dipper: Mamá para más tiempo en casa, aunque debo admitir que disfruto el tiempo con mi padre. Mi madre es grandiosa, es divertida, buena consejera... es como una amiga más.

Pacífica: En serio?

Dipper: Si. Apuesto a que le caerias bien.

Pacífica: Si, algun dia tendre que conocerlos, despues de todo ya conoces a mis padres asi que...

Dipper: Si algun dia llegas a ir a California, con gusto estas invitada en cada

Pacífica: Gracias.

* * *

 **Chicos, por fis *w*... NO ME SPOILEEN!  
No he llegado a ver la transmision de el ultimo cap de GF, asi que tengan piedad de esta super fan! *-***

 **Espero sus opiniones y reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bueno, antes de comenzar con el cap, quiero decirles que si quieren spoilearme... no pasará porque ya vi el cap final, en ingles y subtitulado y fue genial. Aunque creo que debo revisar mis libros porque hubieron varias partes que tuve problemas para entender.**

 **Qué opino del final? Pues que estuvo GRANDIOSO!**

 *** SPOILER ALERT ***

 **Fue genial! Me gusto que nadie muriera, la verdad no me imaginaba el final sin la presencia de un Pines. Y el "Stan de Guerra" fue épico, por fin cumplieron su sueño de cuando eran niños. Y siempre supe que le dejarían "La Cabaña del Misterio" a Soos. Y que él hiciera una escultura de Stan también lo veía venir. Por que? Porque es muy propio de los personajes. Me he metido mucho en el storyline de cada personaje por lo que en algunos acerté.**

 **Si bien todo fue grandioso, hubieron cosas que no me parecieron, como lo de Blendin, el dado de caras infinitas, los dos chicos coloridos que salieron de la burbuja de Mabel... Y casi hacen el circulo pero no llegaron a hacerlo. Un dato sobre el circulo de símbolos, no notaron algo extraño? Los símbolos estaban mal puestos. Se suponía que a los lados de Pacifica estarían Mabel y Ford, a los lados de Dipper tenían que estar Stan y Gideon. Tal vez por eso no se pudo completar, no se, es algo que pienso.**

 **Bueno, soy fan de Dipcifica, aunque la verdad no es que esperara un final dipcifica, bueno, la verdad si, pero volviendo a la realidad esperaba al menos una interacción entre ambos personajes, pero nada. Concuerdo bastante con la opinion de JaviSuzumiya. Fue como si los sucesos de El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste nunca hubiera pasando, Pacífica seguia con la misma actitud, claro que el hecho que estuviero presente en el 13er cumpleaños de Mabel y Dipper y que les diera regalos... fue lindo... y más su firma en la tarjeta con un corazón en la letra "I" fue tan cute.**

 **Estuve leyendo un poco más y encontré algo que no se si sea verdad o no, pero igual lo compartire con uds. Segun lo que entendi fue que originalmente la serie tendria 3 temporadas pero por la presión de Disney, Alex se canso y quiso resumir sus 3 temporadas en 2 (es por eso que todo ocurrio tan rapido); y a cambio de eso le dieron libertad a Alex del contenido de los episodios, es por eso que se vio la sangre en la fiesta de los Noroeste. Supuestamente el epi "Nada es lo que parece" seria el cierre de la segunda temporada y los epis del Raromagedon el cierre total. Pero al resumir todo se tuvieron que omitir capitulos, de los cuales, segun entendi, se hablaria más de otros personajes entre ellos: Wendy y de Pacífica** **, lo cual creo que se necesitaba porque le hubiera dado más valor a los simbolos, ya saben "Llama, unas de las mas grandes guerreras" - seguro habia un epi que mostraba ese valor en Pacífica, igual con los signos de Robbie; y demostrado el misterio tras la campana que Preston usaba para controlar a Pacífica, que por cierto tras ver el pergamino donde todos alaban a Bill, pensé que Preston habia hecho un trato con él de alguna forma para tener esa campana y controlar a su hija; y quien sabe? tal vez si habían planeado un dipcifica**

 **En fin, Alex... eres un capo, y la verdad espero que haya una continuación en un futuro cercano, como un Regreso a Gravity Falls**

* * *

Mabel: Bienvenidos a nuestra tercera y ultima sesión de preguntas!

*Aplausos*

Mabel: Para este nuevo nivel hemos transladado a mi hermano gemelo Dipper y a mi amiga Pacifica a otra sala.

Candy: La sala de las confesiones

Mabel: Exacto. Y esta vez habra un plus.

Grenda: Ambos se tomaran de las manos durante toda la sesión!

Mabel: No pueden soltarse de las manos hasta que haya terminado tooooooda esta sesión. Listos?!

* * *

En una sala iluminada con las luces de varias velas aromaticas estan Dipper y Pacífica sentados en un sofa rojo carmesí, uno junto al otro, tomados de las manos.

 ** _25ta. Pregunta: Di tres frases usando el pronombre "nosotros". Por ejemplo, "nosotros estamos en esta habitación sintiendo…"_**

Dipper: Nosotros estamos sentados esperando a que esta pesadilla termine

Pacífica: Nosotros estamos sentados tomados de la mano.

Mabel: Hey

Dipper y Pacífica rien.

Pacífica: Bien... Nosotros... estamos... encontrando similitudes entre nosotros conforme pasan las preguntas.

Dipper: Hey, es cierto.

Pacífica: Bien tu turno.

Dipper: Hmm... nosotros... nos estamos más

Pacífica: Tambien es cierto. A ver... Oh, ya lo tengo! Nosotros... pensamos que yo soy linda

Dipper: Hey

Pacífica: Jajajaja lo siento, tenia que decirlo jajajaja

Dipper: Cuando lo dije no pense que me molestarian con eso todo el tiempo.

Pacífica: O sea que admites haberlo dicho.

Dipper: Ok, ok... admito haberlo dicho, contenta?

Pacífica: Contenta.

Dipper: Bien... Donde estabamos? Oh, si! Nosotros... ahmm, no se me ocurre que más decir.

Pacífica: Nosotros preferimos estar mas tiempo afuera que a dentro.

Dipper: Es cierto. Cómo lo sabes?

Pacífica: Deducción. A ti te gusta cazar mostruos y a mi cazar tiendas, ambos implican salir.

Dipper: Jajajaja cierto. A ver... Nosotros... jajajaja manchamos la alfombra favorita de tus padres

Ambos se rien

Mabel: Hey! Se supone que tiene que ser un ambiente romantico, no se rian.

Pero Pacífica y Dipper seguian riendo.

* * *

 **Okl, me pase con mi laaaarga opinión pero queria compartirlo con uds. Mañana subo dos caps n.n**

 **Espero sus opiniones y reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bien, lo siento por la larga espera. Se me fue el inter y fue horrible porque solo tenia internet en mi celular u.u  
**

 **Bueno, aqui les traigo el siguiente cap n.n**

* * *

 _ **26ta. Pregunta: Completa esta frase: "Ojalá tuviera alguien con quien compartir…".**_

Pacífica: Ojala tuviera alguien con quien compartir... mi fortuna?

Dipper: Ok, te quedaste sin ideas.

Pacífica: Bueno... en lo que la palabra ¨compartir"significa... digamos que no lo he puesto mucho en practica, pero en si creo que no esta mal el hecho de querer compartir mi fortuna.

Dipper: Hay muchas beneficencias que-

Pacifica: Lo sé. Pero no me refería a eso. Tú tienes a Mabel y compartes con ella tu gusto por lo paranormal, cierto?

Dipper: Ahhh si, digamos que si. No es que no lo compartamos, pero ella esta un poco más interesada en otras cosas, tiene otras metas.

Pacífica: Pero comparten cosas la mayoría del tiempo, son hermanos.

Dipper: Pues si, compartimos todo el tiempo.

Pacífica: Pues quiero eso. En ocasiones es algo aburrido estar en esa gran mansión sola.

Dipper: No tienes amigas que vayan a tu casa todo el tiempo, como Candy y Grenda? Van todo el tiempo.

Pacífica: Pues si, pero con las clases que tengo para ser perfecta y la mejor en todo... es casi escaso el tiempo que paso con ellas, claro que en ocasiones compartimos clases, pero como dije antes, no son verdaderas amigas.

Dipper: Te gustaria pasar un dia en la cabaña? Mabel suele hacer pijamadas

Mabel: Pense que odiabas nuestras pijamadas

Dipper: Solo trato de ser amable, ok? El punto es que eres libre de venir cuando quieras

Pacífica: Ahh... no se. Mis padres me matarian.

Dipper: Si quieres puedo pensar en algun plan para que te puedas escapar un par de horas.

Pacífica: Jajajaja ok. Como sea, tu como completarias la frase?

Dipper: Ojala hubiera alguien con quien compartir mi gusto por lo paranormal. Como dije, Mabel tiene otras metas y si bien hemos pasado por momentos paranormales juntos... me gustaria tener a alguien más, cuyo interes por el misterio sea igual o tal vez mayor al mio

Pacífica: Supuse que dirias algo asi.

Dipper: Espero que eso sea algo bueno

Pacífica: Lo es. Como dije, me resulta algo interesante y tierno a la vez... es raro.

Ambos rien.

* * *

 **La vez pasada les prometi dos caps, asi que cumplire con mi promesa, por eso estoy publicando del caps seguidos n.n**

 **Espero sus reviews n.n**


	27. Chapter 27

**Aqui el otro cap, espero que tambien les guste n.n**

* * *

 ** _2_ _7ma. Pregunta: Si te fueras a convertir en un amigo íntimo de tu compañero, comparte con él o con ella algo que sería importante que supiera._**

Pacífica: Sé que me preguntaras por lo de la campana

Dipper: Oh si.

Pacífica: Ok... no puedo decírtelo.

Dipper: Oh vamos! Es lo más misterioso de ti.

Pacífica: Si, lo se. Lamentablemente no puedo decirtelo... No es porque no quiera, la verdad es que te has ganado mi confianza durante todas las preguntas que hemos respondido pero... el punto es... que no puedo decirtelo porque... yo tampoco sé qué pasa con la campana.

Dipper: Tienes que estar bromeando.

Pacífica: No, hablo en serio. Lo unico que sé es que desde que tengo memoria no he podido desobedecer alguna orden despues de haber escuchado esa campana.

Dipper: Hipnosis?

Pacífica: Tal vez, no sé. Solo sé que esa vez en la fiesta fue la primera vez, y la verdad espero que no la única, que he podido desobedecerla.

Dipper: Hmmm... pues si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso. Podemos reunirnos y sacar información.

Pacífica: Me estas invitando a una de tus locas aventuras de misterio?

Dipper: Si, tienes suerte

Pacífica: Jajaja... Bien acepto

Dipper: Genial

Pacífica: Y bien... que hay de ti?

Dipper: Oh, cierto! Bueno... Ok, me rebelaste lo que sabias de la campana, asi que te dire algo que tiene casi el mismo peso asi que... Bien, Dipper no es mi verdadero nombre.

Pacífica: En serio? Vaya... ya se me hacia un poco raro pues es la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre. Pero por que?

Dipper: Si, esta es la parte dificil. Es por una marca de nacimiento.

Pacífica: Tienes que estar bromeando.

Dipper: Desearia que sí, pero es cierto.

Pacífica: Ok, ya me lo dijiste, tendras que mostarme tu marca.

Dipper: Nunca

Pacífica: Oh vamos, no puedes dejarme con la duda.

Dipper: Si, si puedo. Me dejarte con el misterio de tu campana, ahora yo te dejo con el misterio de mi marca.

Pacífica: Ok, tu lo pediste Sherlock. Sere Pacífica Pines por unos momentos y resolvere el misterio de tu marca de nacimiento ahora.

Dipper: No creo que sea tan fácil

Pacífica: Esta en tu frente

Dipper: (se toca la frente) Claro que no.

Pacífica: Te tocaste la frente, lo que significa que estoy en lo correcto.

Pacífica trata de hacer a un lado el cabello que tapa la frente de Dipper, pero este la detiene. Ambos tratan de alcanzar su objetivo sin soltarse de las manos.

Pacífica: Vamos, muestra tu marca

Dipper: No!

Al final Dipper logra inmovilizar a Pacífica colocándose encima de ella y sujetando ambos brazos.

Pacífica: Desde cuando eres tan fuerte?

Dipper: Desde que el tío Stan me manda hacer trabajos duros, y por las caserías de monstruos que tengo a diario.

Pacífica: Si, supongo que eso lo explica todo. Pero no me vences con eso.

Dipper: Eh?

Pacífica alza un poco su cabeza y sopla. El soplido no fue fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para despejar los cabellos de la frente de Dipper rebelando por unos segundos su marca de la Osa Mayor.

Dipper: Rayos!

Pacífica: La Osa Mayor? Ya veo por qué te dicen Dipper.

Dipper: Si...

Pacífica: Y bien?

Dipper: Qué?

Pacífica: Podrías bajarte de mi? Ya es obvio que gane.

Dipper: Si, lo siento.

Ambos vuelven a su ubicación original en el sofá.

Pacífica: Aun falta que me digas tu verdadero nombre.

Dipper: Eso lo tienes que descubrir tu.

Pacífica: Le puedo preguntar a Mabel.

Dipper: Bien, te lo diré.

Dipper se acerca a Pacífica y le susurra su verdadero nombre en su oído.

Pacífica: No esta mal... Pero Dipper te queda mejor. Es un lindo nombre.

Dipper: Gracias. El tuyo igual.

Pacífica: Entonces no solo piensas que soy linda sino que también que mi nombre es lindo.

Dipper: Pues si.

Pacífica: No vas a negarlo?

Dipper: No... Si, tienes razón esto es muy raro.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Subiere otro en la noche o mañana bn temprano.**

 **Espero sus opinoines y reviews n.n**

 **Espero sus opiniones y reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**…**

 **…**

 **… sip, creo que tengo un problema con la campana xPP**

 **Hola! Bueno, esto es extraño, la verdad no sé cómo empezar…**

 **No estaba muy segura de hacerlo al inicio o al final de este cap, pero lo haré al comienzo.**

 **Bien, la cosa es la siguiente. La vez pasada recibí un review de Siletek donde daba a conocer su crítica en cuanto este fic. Es bienvenida su crítica, siempre he dicho que toda crítica es constructiva y ayuda para mejor; aunque claro, no aceptare insultos ni nada, ni tampoco saldrán insultos de mi boca, ni nada. Siletek gracias por tu review y tomarte el tiempo de poder analizar cada cap. Y si te lo preguntas, sí me leí todo lo de la página de El Purgatorio, la verdad no tenía ni idea que existían páginas de críticas de fanfics. Me leí varias de las críticas de distintos fics, algunas son muy minuciosas.**

 **Lo primero que pensé fue en mi "narrativa", ya que varias veces lo han criticado y siempre les contesto lo mismo: Yo estudio teatro por lo que estoy acostumbrada a recibir los guiones así. He visto que algunos escriben también en dicho formato, así que me sentí libre de hacerlo. Tomar el estilo narrativo no me es muy cómodo, no creas que no lo he intentado, escribí una historia para un concurso en mi escuela el año pasado, fue ganador del primer premio. Pero como indiqué no me siento cómoda escribiendo así, además hay libros que también están escritos de esa forma como "El sí de las niñas" o "Fuente Obejuna" (los cuales recomiendo, son de mis favoritos n.n)**

 **Errores ortográficos? Bueno, estuve de viaje y no contaba con una compu o laptop, salvo mi celular y una tablet muy vieja, prácticamente he hecho maravillas para subir los capitulos, en si quería terminar el fic antes del estreno de cap final de GF. Pero de corregirlos, lo corregiré ahora que estoy en casa de nuevo (aunque claro, después de haber faltado dos semanas en la escuela por mi viaje, creo que me tomara un tiempo u.u)**

 **Y si, si me he visto los caps de GF. Antes de viajar reviví todos los caps. Me gusta la serie, es buena. Me encanta el misterio en la trama. Sin embargo, no soy perfecta, no soy como los demás fanáticos que sí estuvieron estreno tras estreno, la verdad me hubiera gustado seguirlos pero cuando estoy en la escuela mis objetivos cambian (soy becada y necesito conservar esa beca para siempre), con las justas pude seguir los últimos estrenos y de allí ponerme al día antes de los caps finales.**

 **En cuanto a las preguntas para enamorar… creo que ya había mencionado que estas ya existían. Pero para aclarar mejor las cosas, pues seguramente pensaron que anteriormente ya había seleccionado esas preguntas en mi mente; pero en realidad SÍ EXISTEN. Pueden buscar en Google "36 preguntas para enamorar" y saldrán las preguntas presentes en el fic. Y no es que sea copia ni nada, solo que cuando leí ese artículo por primera vez me pareció interesante y bueno quise hacer un fic de GF con estas preguntas. Es delito? Creo que no.**

 **En fin, hubieron varios puntos que tomaron en la crítica, como mi obsesión por la campana. En realidad me llamo mucho la atención, es más esperaba un cap donde se explicara el misterio tras esa campanita, como ya lo había indicado antes pensé que tal vez tendría algo que ver con Bill; pero bueno… En conclusión, no eliminaré la historia, pero si me encargaré de corregir los caps ya escritos, me llevará tiempo, pero lo haré. Si algo no saben de mi es que si prometo algo, no importa cuanto me tome, lo cumplo. (Solo espero que tengan paciencia, pues con lo que comenzaron las clases… mi vida social está extinguiéndose u.u)**

 **Bueno, basta de charla, empecemos con el nuevo cap, el cual ya tiene las correcciones de "El Pan Malvado" (La verdad no entiendo por qué 'pan' pero me agrada el alias)**

* * *

 _ **28va. Pregunta: Dile a tu compañero qué es lo que más te ha gustado de él o ella. Sé muy honesto y dile cosas que no dirías a alguien a quien acabas de conocer.**_

\- Esto no puede estar pasando. - dijo Dipper un poco nervioso, todavía sujetando la mano de Pacífica.

\- Bien… admito que esto es algo incomodo. Y mi demanda será muy grande.- indicó la rubia.

\- En serio quieres explicarle a tu padre que estabas conmigo en una habitación, de ambiente romántico, tomados de las manos?

\- Él te mataría. En serio espero que no vea este video. - Dijo Pacífica mientras miraba su mano entrelazada con la de Dipper.

El joven Pines se quedo mirando a la heredera por un breve tiempo hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

\- Bueno, comenzaré yo - dijo aún no tan seguro de sacar a la luz lo que le agradaba de su compañera. - Sé que lo he criticado bastante… pero algo que me gusta de ti es tu cabello.

\- Mi cabello? - preguntó confundida, posando su mirada en el niño de gorra de pino.

\- P-Pues si. Es lindo. Sé q-que te he molestado diciendo que es falso, pero igual… lo tienes muy bien cuidado.

\- Gracias… - contestó algo ruborizada, cosa que Dipper no notó por la escasa luz. - Sin embargo pensé que menionarias algún valor o… bueno, tampoco es que tenga tantos valores positivos por presumir de todos modos.

Dipper noto el cambio de ánimo de la heredera de los Northwest, por lo que decidió animarla. Se acercó un poco más a ella y con una mirada compasiva agregó:

\- Hey… si hay un valor. Eres luchadora y perseverante. Te propones algo y lo haces. Y arreglar tu apellido no será la excepción. Además, eres buena en el minigolf y, por lo que escuché, eres buena cantante.

\- Gracias. - contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro. - Bueno, supongo que es mi turno ahora… Lo que me gusta de ti, es tu valentía. Eres valiente, fuerte… luchas por algo que crees justo. Y eres muy inteligente y de pensamiento rápido. Supongo que este último es por tanto correr por tu vida en tus aventuras con anormalidades.

\- Si, es cierto.

\- Oh, y darías lo que fuera por tu hermana y tu familia. Eres un buen amigo.

\- Gracias. - dijo Dipper fijando la mirada en su mano entrelazada con la de Pacífica.

* * *

 **Bueno, como verán, cambié el formato, me costó mucho tiempo pero allí está. Supongo que me pasara lo mismo con los otros caps, pero ya me iré acostumbrando... lo que sea para conservar el fic y no estén diciendo "lo vamos a eliminar o algo así" ya me he leído las críticas de la página como para saber que dicen eso y que van a poner toooodo el comentario allí, así que aprovecho y mando saludos a todos los lectores y administradores de "El Purgatorio".**

 **Poco a poco estaré editando los anteriores caps para que se vean como este, por eso es que posiblemente demore más de lo esperado en actualizar. Si quieren ofrecer su ayuda o algun consejo será bienvenido n.n**

 **Los veo en la próxima actualización, no se olviden dejar sus reviews n.n**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola a todos. Si, por fin regrese. Fue un largo tiempo y bueno, me disculpo por no publicar. Supuestamente este cap tenia que estar publicado en agosto pero por motivos de estudio se me hizo complicado.**

 **Para que no me linchen les contare que estoy algo ajustada de tiempo. Y más este año.  
A inicios de este año he comenzado una nueva etapa en mi vida. Me complace anunciarles que oficialmente soy universitaria. Wiii n.n**

 **Esta nueva etapa esta cañón... pero ha sido genial. No tengan miedo pasar a esa etapa de la vida porque es más genial de lo que creer. De haber full trabajo, lo hay, pero es genial porque va con lo que te gusta hacer.**

 **En fin, continuemos con el fic n.n**

* * *

 _ **29na. Pregunta: Comparte con tu interlocutor un momento embarazoso de tu vida.**_

Ambos rieron por la pregunta

\- No dire mi momentos vergonzosos en público - dijo Pacífica

\- Entonces si has pasado por esos embarazosos momentos - dedujo Dipper

\- En mi lucha de ser perfecta he tenido mis tropiezos, claro que siempre son tapados por mis padres.

\- Que suerte, mi lista de momentos en donde soy el hazme reír de todos es muy larga.

\- Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo

\- Si lo es, cosa por la cual no pienso decir nada en frente de las cámaras.

\- Ok, hagamos un intercambio. Yo sigo mi momento embarazoso primero y luego será tu turno.

\- Ok, Aceptaré porque la verdad me gustaría ver que tan torpe es Pacifica Northwest

\- Ok, pero no se hablara del tema después.

\- Tu tranquila

\- Bien… Te contaré. Ocurrió en mi primera fiesta como Northwest. - comenzó a narrar - En ese entonces tenía 8, la edad suficiente para poder convivir con gente de la alta sociedad y hacer amigas por contrato.

\- Alli fue donde conociste a tus amigas?

\- Nop, las conocí a los 5 años en un almuerzo ejecutivo con los contratistas de mi padre. Desde ese día hicimos todo juntas.

\- Ya veo

\- Si… En fin… volviendo a la historia… Mi padre había invitado a mucha gente con grandes influencias. Desde grandes mandatarios y duques hasta actrices famosas y deportistas.

\- Conociste a Marius allí? - preguntó Grenda desde la otra habitación.

\- Ehh… sí… Por qué la pregunta?

\- Por nada - dijo Grenda más a sus adentros decía ¨Estas en mi mira Northwest"

\- Como sea. Estaban muchas personas importantes esperando a conocer a la única hija y heredera de la familia Northwest. Esa vez tuvimos un invitado especial. Ricky, una reciente estrella de la música. Todo iba bien, estábamos cada quien ubicados en una gran mesa para empezar el banquete. Al ser mi primer banquete era también la primera vez con un cuchillo. Ya había ensayado antes así que…

\- Espera - interrumpió el castaño. - Ensayo? Tuviste una cena de ensayo?

\- Si. Por?

\- Nada. Supongo que en mi humilde mundo no hay espacios para ensayos. Si los hubiera me hubiera evitando grandes humillaciones.

\- Jajaja… me imagino

\- Bueno sigue contando

\- Ok, donde me quede? Oh si. Estaba comiendo tranquilamente hasta que se me cayo un guisante del plato. Aun no entiendo el porqué de la siguiente acción pero me puse a buscar el guisante bajo la mesa.

\- Jajajaja supongo que habrá sido porque era la alfombra favorita de tus padres.

\- Tendría sentido pero no. La cosa es que al agacharme hice tropezar al mozo y este hizo que toda una charola cayera encima de los invitados.

\- Jajajaja me imagino la cara de Preston jajajaja

\- Estaba muy molesto. Pensé que me castigaría o algo asi pero no lo hizo. Supongo que fue porque había gente.

\- Entonces… eso es todo? No es tan vergonzoso.

\- Es porque no te cuento la mejor parte.

\- Ah no?

\- Mi madre habló conmigo y dejó en claro que no quería más desastres en una misma noche. En fin, me quedé con mis amigas. Estábamos aburridas después de un tiempo, así que nos pusimos a jugar. Y entre el juego pues… poco a poco nos acercamos al puesto de musica y… bueno… tropecé con uno de los cables. No caí pero si detuve la música posando la atención de todos en nosotras.

\- Jajajaja pobre Preston.

\- Estaba más molesto sin duda. Mi madre por un lado estaba en shock. Pero no hicieron nada, mucha gente nos miraba y no querían armar otra escena.

\- Que hiciste?

\- Estaba tan nerviosa y mis amigas también puesto a que sus padres también estaban molestos. No tanto como el mio pero bueno… Así que hice lo único que se me vino en mente.

\- Que cosa?

\- Mentir. Mi primera mentira…

\- Qué le dijiste?

\- Pues que con mis amigas teníamos pensado hacer una canción en honor a Ricky.

\- Es en serio?

\- Si. Lo peor fue que nos creyeron, todos menos nuestros padres. Pero aún el momento no había terminado porque todos querían escuchar la canción. Así que… tomamos un micrófono… e improvisamos una canción.

\- Jajajaja okay. Pero la gran pregunta es… que cantaste?

\- La verdad cante lo primero que se me vino a mi mente. Cuando tenía 4 años salí a cantar en el kindergarden com pastorcita, así que canté esa canción

\- Cantala - pidió el menor de los gemelos Pines

\- No la cantare

\- Oh vamos!

\- No. Es vergonzoso

\- Canta. Canta. Canta! - pedían tanto Dipper como las chicas en la otra habitación.

Pacifica suspiro. Soltó la mano de Dipper, se puso al frente y juntando todo el valor que pudo canto.

 _Mis rasgos lindos son,_

 _mi nariz de colección,_

 _corazon soy toda una atracción…_

 _Mejor que llevar una vida normal,_

 _Tal vez mi destino será triunfar_

 _Y dirán esta niña si que sabe cantar_

 _pero en fin yo quiero cantar y bailar_

 _solo dame una oportunidad y podre triunfaaaaaar._

\- Jajajaja - todos rieron

\- En serio espero q nadie vea este video - dijo la rubia volviendo a tomar la mano del castaño.

\- Jajajaja tu tranquila, ademas cantas muy bien. Vaya, no creí que la popular Pacifica Northwest hubiera pasado un momento vergonzoso.

\- Pues es gracioso recordar ese momento

\- Me sorprende que Preston no te haya castigado.

\- Oh sí lo hizo.

\- La campana? - pregunto Dipper algo serio, entre preocupado y molesto

Pacífica se lo quedó mirando por un tiempo.

\- No es un asunto del que me gustaría hablar. Al menos no ahora.

\- Respeto eso

\- Gracias. Bueno, ya conte mi momento mas vergonzoso, ahora es tu turno. Un trato es un trato.

\- Lo se, lo se.

\- Entonces soy toda oídos.

\- Bueno… - inicio el castaño - desde pequeño… hay una canción que me ha perseguido. Y este verano no ha sido la opción. Una noche, Mabel y yo fuimos con Wendy y sus amigos a una tienda abandonada.

\- Dejame adivinar. La tienda tenía fantasmas que amenazaban con matarlos y te hiciste el valiente para impresionar a la leñadora.

\- Hmmm… algo así. Los fantasmas eran los antiguos dueños del lugar. Odiaban a los adolescentes y no nos querían dejar salir. Hasta poseyeron a Mabel

\- Wow

\- Si wow… a las finales solo quedamos Wendy y yo, y al descubrir el factor que causaba molestia en los fantasmas, me arme de valor para revelar que aún tenía 12, que aún no era un adolescente.

\- Como que revelar?

\- Pues le había dicho a Wendy que tenía 13. - confesó algo apenado.

\- Wow…

\- Si… y eso no es lo peor.

\- Me imagine que no

\- Ja, graciosa. La cosa es que los fantasmas decidieron liberarnos a todos con una condición. Que hiciera algo tierno para ellos.

\- Omg esto se va a poner bueno

\- Tuve q hacer el baile de la oveja… vestido de oveja

\- Jajajajajaja

\- Fue el momento más embarazoso de mi vida

\- Y aun no acaba.

\- Por qué? - pregunto confundido

\- Pues porque tienes que hacer el baile de la oveja ahora.

\- No lo haré

\- Oh vamos! Yo lo hice!

\- Oveja. Oveja. Oveja! - aclamaron todos.

Dipper suspiro, soltó la mano de Pacífica y realizó el baile de la oveja por segunda vez este verano.

 _Bien... ¿Quién quiere... Lana, Lana, Lana?_

 _¡Tengo! ¡Tengo!_

 _Dale un Beso a Tu Mami, Mami, Mami_

 _¡Hola! ¡Hola!_

 _¡Y Bailo y Bailo entre las Flores!_

 _¡Con un Lindo Arcoíris de Colores!_

\- Jajajaja - todos rieron

\- No puedo creer que lo haya hecho por segunda vez este verano - dijo Dipper volviendo a tomar la mano de la heredera.

\- Oye, no estuvo tan mal - trató de animarlo - Pero sin duda tengo que ver ese baile con la vestimenta y todo - añadió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- Jamás. Aunque estaría dispuesto a cambiarlo y cantas la canción vestida de pastorcita.

Ambos se vuelven a reír. Mientras que en la otra habitación

\- Aww chicas, no es eso tierno. Es como si es destino nos dijera algo. - dijo Mabel mientras miraba como su gemelo y la joven Northwest se reían

\- Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Grenda

\- Pues Pacífica es la pastorcita y Dipper su ovejita jajajaja… que tierno. Tal vez en el futuro, cuando ya sean pareja, puedan usar esos sobrenombres tiernos.

* * *

 **Bueno... qué les pareció?  
Espero sus opiniones y reviews**


	30. Chapter 30

\- Hola a todos. Bienvenidos nuevamente a nuestro show de preguntas - dijo Mabel enfrente de la cámara. - Siento la espera, pero tuvimos algunos problemas con nuestros invitados.

\- Ya está listo Mabel - indicaron Candy y Grenda.

\- Bien. Bueno, para no dejarlos con la duda, les explicaré. En la pregunta anterior, nuestros invitados cometieron dos faltas. Se acordó que no se podían soltar de las manos. Y aunque esas dos veces que se separaron fue por dos muy divertidas razones

\- Jajajaja - Rieron las tres amigas recordando los vergonzosos bailes que habían hecho Dipper y Pacífica.

\- En fin, ahora tendrán su castigo… y es acercarse más. Así que ya no solo se tomaran de las manos.

\- Dipper rodeará a Pacífica con su brazo durante todo el resto del show. - dijo Grenda

\- Y Pacífica se recostará en el hombro de Dipper. - indicó Candy

\- Bien… sigamos con la siguiente pregunta.

* * *

En la misma sala iluminada con las luces de varias velas aromáticas, se encontraban Dipper y Pacífica sentados en el sofá rojo carmesí. El de gorra de pino rodeaba a su acompañante con su brazo izquierdo posando cuidadosamente su mano sobre la cintura de la rubia, mientras ella se recostaba en el hombro izquierdo de este. Ambos tenian sus manos derechas entrelazadas.

\- Esto es extraño - dijeron ambos.

 **30va. Pregunta: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste delante de alguien? ¿Y a solas?**

\- Una pregunta algo difícil de contestar.- dijo la joven Northwest

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Un Northwest jamás debe mostrarse débil ante los demás. Y si he llorado… ha sido en silencio en mi recamara.

\- No es bueno estar solo cuando estas triste. - indicó el joven Pines. - Si bien se respeta tu espacio siempre es bueno tener a alguien a tu lado que te de apoyo.

\- Eres la única persona a quien le he permitido verme en mi peor momento… - ambos se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo hasta que Pacífica interrumpió el momento desviando la mirada. - Esto se esta poniendo cada vez más raro. Definitivamente los demandaré a ambos.

Dipper solo se limitó a sonreír.

\- No creo que sea tan malo…

La rubia volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con una ceja levantada.

\- N-No vayas a pensar que… bueno… ya sabes… no es lo que quería decir - trataba de explicarse mientras se ponía más nervioso. - Quiero decir, n-no es que sienta algo por ti O.O

\- Qué?

\- N-No, n-no es eso… quise decir que no siento nada por ti O.O

\- Qué?

\- N-No, quiero decir que s-sí siento algo pero no es lo que piensas. Eres muy bonita y, y recién nos estamos conociendo. Si! Eso! Dudo que pase algo ahora, Tal vez en el futuro… O.O

\- Qué?

\- No! Lo siento. - Dipper se puso más nervioso y comenzó a sudar - No, no quise decir… Yo… Empezare de nuevo., yo-

El joven Pines se vió interrumpido por Pacífica, quien había puesto su dedo de la mano izquierda en el medio sus labios para silenciarlo. Sin duda dicha acción puso más nervioso al castaño.

\- Shh… Ok, Pines, es mejor que dejes de hablar antes de que te arrepientas

\- Ok… - dijo después de que la rubia retira su dedo de sus labios.

\- Ya estás calmado?

\- S-Si

\- Bien… Entonces volvamos a lo de antes.

\- De acuerdo… la ultima vez que lloré a solas y en frente de alguien fue la vez que Wendy me dijo que solo me quería como un amigo. - dijo el joven Pines. - Mabel me consoló cuando llegué a la Cabaña al igual que Soos. Y el tío Stan me dió palabras de aliento… a su manera claro.

\- Vaya…

\- Si… y bueno… en la noche no fue diferente… admito que derramé lágrimas mientras todos dormían.

\- Tu primer corazón roto… - dijo Pacífica muy triste por el relato de su acompañante, a quien le miraba con tristeza y le acariciaba la mano que aún se mantenía sujeta a la suya.

\- Sí… Supongo que deberé acostumbrarme a ellos.

\- Pues espero que no. Eres un buen chico. Ya te lo he dicho. Eres valiente, inteligente… y hey, el smoking no te queda mal. Si fueras de mi misma clase social, mis amigas te acosarían y mucho.

\- En serio?

\- Claro

\- Y… tú también?

\- Sería la primera O.O Espera que?!

Ambos se vieron para luego apartar sus miradas con un sonrojo en sus rostros.

\- Siguiente pregunta - pidieron los dos.

* * *

 **Bueno,** **fue un tiempo muy largo desde la última vez que actualicé, trataré de terminar este fic.**


	31. Chapter 31

**31ra. Pregunta: Cuéntale a tu interlocutor algo que ya te guste de él.**

\- Hmmm… siendo sincera, me gusta tu valentía y… hasta puedo decir que tus momentos de torpeza los considero algo tierno. Pero más que todo resalto tu valentía. - confesó Pacífica. - Eres muy valiente, cómo es que lo eres? Quiero decir, me dijiste que eres un nerd pero te enfrentas a cosas que ni los más rudos de mi clase podrían. Y ganas.

\- Oh, pues si soy un nerd. Y hasta este verano solía esconderme o tratar de evitar problemas. Pero cuando estoy con Mabel entro en confianza, porque ella es mi hermana no me gustaría que le pase algo malo. - dijo Dipper. - Aun así creo que a principios de este verano mi confianza aumentó un poco cuando encontré el diario. Allí habían soluciones a los problemas paranormales a los que me enfrentaba.

\- Cierto. Ahora que lo dices… en tu diario está todo

\- Bueno, no todo. Hay cosas que he ido descubriendo poco a poco. En fin, todo se basaba en el diario. Hasta ese día…

\- Qué día? - preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

\- Te enteraste de porqué encerraron a Gideon en la cárcel?

\- Oh, sí… Su robot gigante.

\- Si… Él quería quitarme el diario y logró hacerlo. Incluso secuestró a Mabel

\- Vaya

\- Si… Estaba sin nada. Gideon me dijo algo que cambió todo. Me dijo que no era nada sin el diario, y en cierta forma tenía razón. Habia dependido por mucho tiempo del diario, y de Mabel… Era el momento de probarme a mí mismo.

\- Y vaya que lo lograste.

\- Así se hace bro! - Grito Mabel desde la otra habitación.

\- Jajajaja tu admiradora numero 1 - dijo Pacífica.

\- Jajajaja si…

\- Bueno, supongo que hay lecciones de vida en las situaciones en las que menos esperas… y vienen de las personas que menos esperas. Probaste que lo que dijo Gideon era falso. No dependes del diario. Él esta loco. - dijo la joven Northwest - Bueno, eśl siempre lo ha sido.

\- Conoces a Gideon personalmente?

\- Claro, de niños éramos muy amigos. Nuestras madres fueron las mejores amigas en la preparatoria. Pero luego él se volvió algo lo-loco y bueno… mi padre dijo que no daba buena imagen así que quitamos toda conexión con la familia Alegría. - explicó la rubia

\- Vaya… no lo sabía.

\- Si, un secreto más en mi familia… - suspiró. - Y bien?

\- Que?

\- Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?

Dipper no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

\- Bueno… Ya te había dicho que me gustaba de ti anteriormente, así que…

\- Así no se vale, Dipper! Respóndele! - gritó Mabel desde la otra habitación.

\- Ok… Ahm… me gusta tu seguridad y perseverancia. - dijo por fin el chico de gorra de pino - Sé que tus padres te fuerzan a ser siempre la mejor, pero sé que también lo quieres ser. Y no hay nada malo en eso. Tus clases de violín, piano, canto, baile… eres una gran jugadora de MiniGolf, todo eso dice mucho de ti. Sabes… estoy pensando muy seriamente sobre invitarte a una de mis cacerías de misterios.

\- Vaya que honor

\- Eso es sarcasmo? Porque no pareció.

\- Nop, no es sarcasmo, lo digo en serio. Seria genial vivir un día de misterios contigo… y Mabel, claro.

\- Jejeje… si… con Mabel...

* * *

 **Habia planeado publicar este cap el mismo 14, por cierto, Feliz San Valentin (atrasado, lo sé) la cosa es que para esa fecha tenia planeado estar tirada en mi cama, viendo una buena peli, mientras me como una raspadilla y escribo el cap de Gravity Falls... pero luego pensé... y decidí salir con mis amigas a pasarla bien y reírnos de todo... por cierto, hay algo que me gusta de San Valentin, es ver a las parejas (algunas no todas) que comienzan a pelear por bobadas la verdad. Ayer 15, vi una parejita en un restaurante y... pucha... nada eh. Solo se tomaban de las manos, se miraban y luego miraban por la ventana, luego a su cel, y así... Se notaba que estaban aburridos la verdad. Solo les comparto para que no lo hagan! Chicos, no hagan eso! Sean valientes! Dejen el cel y conversen! Y chicas, ustedes tambien! Dejen el cel! Y al menos paguen la mitad de lo que han consumido, no sean finulais!**

 **Bueno, espero sus reviews y los veo en el próximo cap**


	32. Chapter 32

**32da. Pregunta: ¿Hay algo que te parezca demasiado serio como para hacer broma al respecto?**

\- Bueno, hay varias cosas por las que no me parece bueno hacer un burla - dijo el chico Pines.

\- Pues sí, hay cosas que son serias

\- Creo que el burlarse de la discapacidad de alguien es lo peor que una persona puede hacer.- dijo Dipper - Definitivamente jamás lo haría.

\- Yo tampoco. Quiero decir, me he burlado de muchas personas y su falta de habilidad en algo, pero cuando se trata de una discapacidad o alguna enfermedad… no es correcto hacerlo y jamás me atrevería hacerlo.

\- Bueno si, nunca te he visto burlandote de las personas con discapacidad. Incluso creo que Preston le regaló un mono al alcalde de Gravity Falls.

\- Oh, eso fue por respeto. Era el alcalde, alguien de alto rango. Pero igual, no lo haría nunca. Si tuviera la oportunidad me gustaría ir a apoyarlos… Tal vez estudie medicina

\- Vaya… no me lo imaginaba. Pacifica Northwest como enfermera?

\- Hey! Puedo hacerlo. El que sea rubia no significa que no sea inteligente. - refutó Pacífica.

\- No, no… no digo que no puedas, sé que puedes. Solo que me sorprendió. Eso es todo. Vaya… enfermera, eh?

\- Pues sí… y la verdad asusta el pensar en cómo sea la reacción de mis padres. Ellos esperaban que continuara en el negocio de la familia.

\- Pues tarde o temprano tendras que hacerles frente

\- Si… aunque encargarme de su negocio… tal vez pueda hacerlo y volverlo más legal.

\- Pues te llevará mucho tiempo y trabajo.

\- Hey!

\- No es que no crea en ti, creo en tí. Y cuando te propones algo lo haces. Solo te adelantaba lo que es obvio. Igual espero que te vaya bien en todo, y si necesitas ayuda pues… ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

\- Gracias - dice la rubia con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

 **Hola chicos! Cómo estan? Yo aqui actualizando n.n**

 **Tengo un anuncio imprtante**

 **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!**  
 **En mi fic de PoM, llamado Hi NY!, habrá uno o dos caps donde Pacifica Northwest aparecerá (siempre hago eso, mezclo de alguna forma mis fics xPP) Y bueno pues, les invito a leerlo. Aunque este fic es secuela de otro llamado California Univercity, el cual les recomiendo leerlo también si les gustaria seguir la historia.**

 **Bueno, espero sus reviews y los veo en el próximo cap**


	33. AVISO

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Hola chicos, lamento tener que poner un cap donde solo pondré un aviso, no es una de las cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer, y mucho menos pasar por la situación que me ha obligado a tomar esta decisión.

La cosa es la siguiente:

Soy de Perú. En mi perfil aparece que soy de Mexico (creo) pero eso no es cierto puesto a que cuando creé mi cuenta en FF no aparecia mi país en la lista.

Bueno, quería explicar eso antes de comentarles que en estos momentos Perú está pasando por una situación muy preocupante y algo aterradora. Desde hace unos meses atrás han estado ocurriendo un desastre natural: Huaicos. Las aguas de los ríos están incrementando a causa de las lluvias, haciendo que el río se desborde por doquier trayendo caos a su paso. Las pistas están inundadas, las casa igual, la gente lo está perdiendo todo, muchas familias se han quedado sin hogar, sin dinero, sin ropa. No hay luz, no hay agua. Es un caos.

Se han perdido vidas también, no solo de personas (adultos, niños y ancianos), sino también de animales (domésticos y de granja).

La situación está terrible.

Por el momento me encuentro en una zona segura. El huaico aún no ha llegado a mi distrito y la verdad es que espero que no llegue. Lo que si estoy sufriendo es por falta de agua. Dos horas al día activan el agua, o traen grandes tanques de agua para compartir con la comunidad. Pero esa agua no es 100% potable. Los supermercados están llenos de gente que compran agua (galones y botellas).

Es preocupante amigos fanfictioners.

Quería comentarles lo que está pasando en mi país, al menos un poco de lo que he logrado ver porque aún hay más.

Pero por qué explico esto?

Pues porque de un momento a otro el huaico puede alcanzar mi zona. Aún falta muuuucho para que llegue, pero quiero mantenerlos informados de que posiblemente me demore en actualizar. Porque el internet está fallando de vez en cuando y porque le prestaré mi única computadora a mi prima, puesto a que ella trabaja y la necesita para trabajar y sostener económicamente a su familia. Así que le prestaré mi compu, pues la de ella se echó a perder en el huaico que sí llegó a su zona.

 **NOTA:**

Ya he subido nuevo cap de mi fic "Hi NY!" con la aparición de Pacifica Northwest en los últimos capítulos que subí de esa historia. Por lo que a todos los que están leyendo mi fic "36" de Gravity Falls, les invito a leer el fic "Hi NY!", aunque no sin antes leer "California University" ya que "Hi NY!" es la secuela, para que puedan entender la historia, ya que planeo dejar a Pacífica en varios capítulos y en uno de ellos hará mención de Dipper (Oh seee). Así que muy atentos a esta historia.

Y ya que hablamos del fic "36" aun no publico cap porque aun me falta inspiracion xDD Pero les comento que estaré publicando próximamente (atentos a mi twitter) y estoy pensando hacer un fic Dipcifica con la temática de un clásico animado de disney que si bien ya ha sido muy utilizado, me pareció perfecto para hacer un fic.

En cuanto a mi fic OnIce… me falto subir el cap de Preguntas y Respuestas, cosa que pienso hacerlo pero me tomará tiempo puesto a que no sé donde guarde este capitulo n.n'

Una cosa más, soy la única dueña de estos fics, si los publico en otra parte siempre estarán bajo el nombre de usuario Atomik27 y lo mencionaré en mi perfil. Ya a finales del año pasado tuve que reportar a un usuario de wattpad, pues había publicado tooodo el fic "OnIce" Incluyendo las descripciones que les ponía al inicio y al final de cada cap (como el saludo o las preguntas trascendentes que siempre dejo.) Así que si por allí ven algun wey que está publicando mis fics bajo un nombre que no es Atomik27 me avisan. Y si está bajo el nombre Atomik27 pero no he hecho mención de ello en mi perfil de FF, tbn me avisan.

 **Por último:**

Cualquier cosa pueden comunicarse conmigo a través de mi twitter o la página web que está publicada en mi perfil


End file.
